


Loki is a godfather

by multifandomships_somanyships



Category: Marvel, The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomships_somanyships/pseuds/multifandomships_somanyships
Summary: A couple decides to make Loki the godfather of their child.





	1. Prologue

“It’s a boy!” Said the doctor as he held up the baby and handed it to the nurse who put his in a diaper and gave him to his mother.  
“Lets name him James, give him something from us before he goes up for adoption,” She looked at her baby, sad that they couldn’t afford to raise him, hopefully he would go to a good home.  
“We should give him a godfather too, we could do a god, so it can watch over him if he doesn’t find a home.”  
“I think it should be Loki, I grew up on the stories of Norse mythology, it would be a good fit.”  
The child had a wisp of pitch black hair on his head and bright green eyes. He was smiling, with a hint of mischief in his eyes, Loki was a perfect fit for him.  
“Okay then, Loki it is.”


	2. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds out that he is a godfather

“So then Thor went to pick me up, but he still thought that I was just a snake, so once he had me off the ground I turned back into myself and stab-“ Loki’s story was cut off by his sudden collapse. He had been retelling one of his favorite childhood memories to Thor's friends while Thor just stood there, as he had given up on trying to stop his brother from telling embarrassing stories about their childhood, when he fell to the ground with no warning.   
“Brother!?!” Thor shouted as he rushed to his brothers side.   
No one had any idea what had happened, but thankfully Loki was still alive, just unconscious.   
Thor carried Loki back to his room and lay him on his bed, not sure what else to do but wait for him to wake up. 

“Stabbed him. . . Where am I?” Loki looked around him to see that he was in a hospital room. No one had noticed the god suddenly appear so he assumed that his body was still on Asgard. Loki looked down at his hands and saw that they were semi-translucent, confirming his theory.   
His confusion only grew when he heard the cries of a child. Why was he here for the birth of a child, he saw no reason as the child wasn’t his.   
Then he heard a man, presumably the father speak. “We should give him a godfather too, we could do a god, so it can watch over him if he doesn’t find a home.” Was he going to be a godfather?  
Loki’s question was soon answered by the mother of the child. “I think it should be Loki, I grew up on the stories of Norse mythology, it would be a good fit.” Loki couldn’t believe it, someone was going to choose him as their child’s godfather. He would have at least expected them to pick someone like Thor if they were choosing a Norse god, but no, it was him.   
After the mother named Loki as the child’s godfather everything started to fade away. Loki guesses that he was being returned to his body.  
Before the room completely faded Loki heard a voice. “They chose you, take care of the child for them,” it said.   
It was a voice that Loki recognized, one that he hadn’t heard in thousands of year. It was the old Christian god, he was the one who had summoned Loki. It was then that Loki vowed to watch over the child for as long as it lived.

Loki took a gasping breath as he was returned to his body and Thor jolted out of the chair he had been sitting in.   
“Brother are you okay? What happened?”   
Thor sounded concerned but Loki just smiled and replied, “I’m a godfather.”


	3. What if

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki asks Tony if they could adopt James.

Throughout the first few months of the baby’s life Loki visited him at the orphanage whenever he came back to Midgard, often posing as a part time caretaker name Liam.   
During this time Loki learned that the baby’s name was James. He thought that it was a perfect name.  
James was always happy, barely ever cried. He had big curious eyes that took in everything they saw. Loki loved him and hoped that whoever adopted James would take good care of him.

“What if I adopted him?” Loki asked Tony, who was currently curled up in his lap, half asleep.  
“We are not adopting a child Loki,” Tony shifted so he could look at his husband while he talked to him, “it wouldn’t work out, you have to go back to Asgard every few months to make sure that Thor hasn’t destroyed the place and I am iron man.”  
“I guess but -”  
“And if we adopted James both us and him would have to deal with the press constantly bombarding us, especially because most people still only think that we are dating. I know you love him, but he will get adopted and have a good life, maybe you can even go visit him once he has a home.” Tony always knew how to make him feel better, but he was still worried that James wouldn’t get adopted by the right people.  
“But he’ll never get to learn magic, I could have taught him.”  
“Look once whoever ends up adopting him finds out that their child’s godfather is an avenger, I don’t think that they would care if you tried to teach him magic.”   
“Okay, but that kid is going to learn magic, I’m determined to make it happen now,” Loki placed a quick kiss on Tony’s forehead before jumping up and running out the door. “I’m on a mission.”  
“You’re insane,” Tony called after him.  
“I know.” Loki shape shifted into ‘Liam’ before heading to the orphanage.


	4. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin and Eliot adopt a child

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this,” Eliot said with disbelief. He looked into Quentin's eyes, which were filled with excitement, before turning and opening the door to the orphanage. Their request to adopt a child had just been accepted a few days ago.  
“I know, we’re finally going to have a child, the forms said his name was James right,” Quentin could not contain his excitement, he practically ran through the orphanage door.   
“Yes, our little James, we have to teach him magic once he is old enough.”  
“And when he gets old enough, he’s going to be the best student at Brakebills, I can just feel it!” He held up his hands in the air as if James’ whole timeline was just floating there.   
“Don’t get to ahead of yourself we still have to raise the kid first,” Eliot have him a small kiss before they walked up to the what they could only assume was the reception counter of the orphanage.   
Quentin looked around as Eliot talked to the lady at the counter. The orphanage was small but had a cozy feeling. The kids that Quentin could see from the front room seemed happy, they were playing with some Lego’s. Quentin hoped that someone would adopt them someday, he probably would if him and Eliot had enough room for more than one kid, but they didn’t and they were already getting James, so he was happy with that.  
“Okay, all of your papers seem to be in order, so just follow me back here and you can come and get James,” she gestured for us to follow her as she walked down a hallway. “He should be with Liam right now.”  
The lady turned to a door on her right and opened it to reveal five toddlers. A few were napping, there were two playing with blocks that were scattered over the floor, and one was being held by a tall, blonde man, who Quentin assumed was Liam. The lady said something to Eliot then left, leaving us with Liam.  
“You must be the people who are here to adopt James,” The man turned toward us, with a huge smile on his face. “This is him. Do you want to hold him?”  
Eliot quickly nodded and excitedly stepped closer to Liam so he could hold James. Liam placed James gently into Eliot's arms. Just seeing the look of happiness on his husbands face brought joy to Quentin, but when Liam's hand brushed against Eliot's a look flashed across his face. It was gone as soon as it was there, too quick to read.  
Liam then turned to Quentin and held out his hand for him to shake it, “I never officially introduced myself. I’m Liam, but Carla probably told you that.”  
“I’m Quentin, and that is my husband, Eliot.” He reached out to shake Liam's hand, and as soon as their hands met Quentin understood the weird look on Eliot's face.  
This guy was giving off god level magic.


	5. Gods and babies

Loki could tell almost immediately that Quentin and Eliot could sense his magic. They tried to hide it, but the way they pulled back when they touched him and the looks that they gave him where a dead giveaway. At least it meant that they had enough magic themselves to sense his, so maybe they would be able to teach James magic.  
They spent a few more minutes talking before Quentin and Eliot left. In that time Loki learned that they lived in a small house on the edge of town that was surrounded by trees. It would be a good home for James.  
He could also tell that they were hiding something. He had heard of some Brakebills students ruling over a world called Fillory, and they seemed like Brakebills students. He taught a class there once, but it was a long time ago. He accidentally ended up terrorizing this one guy who walked in on him kissing another one of the male teachers, the look on his face was priceless. Despite everything he suspected of Quentin and Eliot, Loki could tell that they would make good parents. He would have to visit them sometime, in his true form or course.


	6. Who was it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin and Eliot try to find out who the god they adopted their child from was.

“Did we just adopt our child from a god?” Quentin asked Eliot. They were both sitting in the throne room while Margo was fawning over James, who was enjoying the attention.  
“I think so, but what god did we adopt James from?”  
“I’m not sure,” Quentin sighed, having no idea what god it could be. “Never heard of a god named Liam. Is there anyone we could ask?”  
“Bacchus probably won’t be too hard to find, we could ask Josh.” Quentin nodded, it seemed like a good idea.  
“So you adopted a child from a god?” Said Margo who had been listening to the whole conversation.  
“We think so,” Answered Eliot.  
“Why was a god taking care of James anyway, from what I’ve heard gods don’t usually take care of mortal children.” She handed James to Eliot, and he tried to grab Eliot’s crown, only to pull on his hair.  
“They don’t do that,” Said Quentin.

They decided that the best thing to do was try and find out who this god was. Eliot found out from Josh that Bacchus was at a party in some apartment in New York. They left James with Fen, who was more than happy to take him, and left.  
The party was loud and crowded, which made it hard to find Bacchus. It took them five minutes but Quentin finally found him. He called Eliot over and they went up to Bacchus.  
“Bacchus, we need to ask you something,” Eliot practically demanded. “We are looking for another god.”  
“Aw, I thought you just came for the party.”  
“This is important,” Said Quentin, annoyance lacing his voice.  
“Fine who is it.” Bacchus sounded completely uninterested.  
“We don’t actually know,” Bacchus gave them a look. “But we do have a fake name and description.”  
“I guess I might be able to figure it out.”  
“He went by the name Liam,” Eliot paused, trying to think of other details. “He had short, curly, light brown hair, was about 6’2” and wore a green shirt with black jeans.”  
Bacchus thought about it for a moment before a look of realization crossed his face. “Of course it would be him, why would he be in disguise though, that's not really like him” He mumbled to himself. “Why do you want to find him?”  
“Well we adopted a child, but he was there, care of him,” Quentin said. He was beginning to get even more confused.  
“Another child, I thought he was done with those, at least it was human this time.”  
“What do you mean by this time. And who is he?” Quentin’s confusion only grew.  
“Oh, I forgot to tell you, it’s Loki,” He said it as if it were nothing, but Quentin and Eliot were shocked. Loki wasn’t just a god, he was an Avenger and Tony Stark’s boyfriend. “Also there is the chance that the kid is his, but considering that it seems human enough, since you adopted it from an earth orphanage, it probably isn’t. Loki’s kids always turn out really weird.”  
“Are you saying that our son might be related to Loki?” Asked Eliot.  
“He probably isn’t actually related to him,” Said Bacchus. “But if he does have any relation to the child, he will come and visit your sooner or later.”  
Quentin and Eliot were slightly stunned. A god was going to visit them, and not because the did something awful this time. Not to mention that this god was also an Avenger.  
“You can go now, I have partying to do.” Bacchus waved them off and they quickly left the party and went back to Fillory.


	7. Mosaic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki goes to visit his godson

A couple of months had passed and Loki was eager to see how his godson was doing, so he decided to take a trip to see Quentin and Eliot, in his true form this time.  
He teleported to where they had told him they lived, but no one was there. Loki then teleported to the throne room of White Spire in Fillory, hoping that he was right about them being the rulers there.  
He appeared to see empty thrones, but he heard a startled yelp come from behind him. Loki turned around to see a man that he had never seen before standing there staring at him. “Where did you come from?” Asked the man.  
“Earth. Where are Quentin and Eliot, and where is their son?” He asked impatiently. He has expected them to actually be here, and he wanted to see his godson.  
“They went to the mosaic for the weekend, its where they go when they want to get out of the castle.” At least he was being helpful.  
“Thank you . . ?”  
“Oh, It’s Josh, my name is Josh.”  
“Thank you Josh.” Loki teleported away, landing on the edge of the mosaic, which Quentin and Eliot were sitting in the middle of.


	8. Meeting Properly

“Where the fuck did you come from?” Eliot stared at Loki like he had four heads before a look of realization came over his face. Loki had finally come to visit them. “Is the child yours, Bacchus said that it might be. Is our child a god?”  
“What, no. It’s not my child. James is my godson,” He stated blandly, as if he could care less, even though it was obvious that he cared about the child.  
“That is not what I was expecting,” Said Quentin.  
“Me neither,” Added Eliot.  
Loki told them the whole story, starting when he fainted on Asgard, explaining his shapeshifting ability and how he took care of James at the orphanage, ending with how he found them in Fillory. Eliot was amazed by this, and glad that there was finally a god on their side. Quentin’s face said that he thought the same.  
Quentin and Eliot shared a weary look, it was a bit odd that a god wanted to see their child. But Eliot believed Loki’s story, and it was clear to him that he cared about the child, he did put in a lot of effort just to get here. Eliot stood up, picking up James with him, and walked over to Loki. “Do you want to hold him?” It was a simple question, but Loki’s face lit up at the sound of it.  
“Yes, I would love to,” He replied immediately.  
Eliot handed James to Loki, who cradled him in his arms as if he were the most precious thing in the world, which he was. James grabbed at Loki’s hair, pulling on it and giggling the whole time. Quentin was now standing next to Eliot, watching Loki play with the baby. He was using magic to make little green animals that ran around in the air, it was an amazing sight, and James seemed to enjoy it.  
“I know this is kind of a weird request,” Started Loki, getting Quentin and Eliot’s attention. “But would it be possible for me to show James to Tony, you would come with me of course. I have been telling him about James since he was born, and I would want him to meet who would technically be his other godfather, if that’s how these things work.”  
Eliot looked at Quentin, his face had no objections. They could trust Loki and didn’t think that there would be any down sides to him taking James to see Tony Stark, he was Tony Stark after all. So they agreed.


	9. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes Quentin and Eliot to Avengers tower

Loki was so happy to be able to show James to Tony. He had waited months, he wasn’t even planning on asking if he could take James to see Tony, but when he was there, talking to Quentin and Eliot, he felt like he had to ask.  
They were now all standing in the living room of the Avengers tower. Thor and Bruce were sitting on the couch giving him a confused look, which was shared by Quentin and Eliot.  
“Hello brother, Bruce. This is Quentin and Eliot, and this is their son, who it my godson.” Thor seemed to understand this but Bruce still looked confused.  
“I’m so glad that you have brought James to see us,” Thor said a bit too loudly, causing James to make a whimpering sound. “Does Tony know you are here, I shall get him for you. He will be excited to see James.” Thor ran out of the room, presumably to get Tony from his lab.  
“We’re in the Avengers tower,” said Eliot.  
“And we have already met three of the Avengers,” Responded Quentin. They both looked stunned.  
Quentin and Eliot continued to look around the main room of the tower in amazement. They looked like five year olds in a candy store, it was kind of hilarious. Loki did see how being in the Avengers tower would be overwhelming for someone who wasn’t used to that kind of stuff, but he had grown up in a palace, so it was never as amazing to him as it was to them.  
Tony came down the hall, half running, obviously excited to see James. “I can’t believe you brought James here,” He said excitedly. “I thought that he was in another world.”  
“He was. I was given permission to teleport him here.” Loki motioned to Quentin and Eliot, who were standing behind him.  
“Oh, I didn’t see you there.” Tony crossed over to them, holding out his hand for them to shake, “I’m Tony Stark, though you probably already knew that, it’s nice to meet you.”  
They both shook Tony’s hand, looking amazed that they were meeting the Tony Stark.  
“I’m Eliot and this is my husband Quentin, and this is James, our son.” Eliot held out James for Tony to see. The baby looked at him wide eyed, excited to meet this new person.  
“Can I hold him?” Asked Tony.  
Eliot nodded and handed James to him. He immediately saw the blue light of the arc reactor and tried to grab at it. Tony just laughed at the baby's effort to get to the source of the glow.  
Loki watched as Tony fawned over James, they were both adorable.  
“Would you like to stay for dinner?” Asked Loki. “I would love to be able to get to know you better and spend more time with James.”  
Quentin and Eliot shared a happy look before Eliot answered, “We would love to.”  
Loki was so happy that they agreed, he could finally spend time with his godson.  
The rest of the night was spent talking and laughing while eating the amazing meal that Tony had made. Quentin and Eliot left after dinner, and told Loki that they hoped they would visit again.


End file.
